Allura Holloway
by Bellamason4
Summary: "I should get going," Johanna said with a yawn, "but one last thing. Are you we gonna like or not like her?" She asked referring to the new victor. Finnick contemplated for a moment before saying, "I think we should like her."


**Allura Holloway Chapter 1**

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading guys! For the purpose of this story Johanna won the 69th games and Allura won the 71st hunger games.**

"Please keep it together," Cecilia whispered to herself gently as she watched Aullura's victory interview backstage. Allura was doing completely fine with the interview until they showed the recap of her District partner's death, which made Allura instantly pale and look like she was gonna be sick on stage.

Johanna glanced slightly at Cecilia who was now taking deep big breaths in and out, which made Johanna scowl. "With the way she's acting you would think she was the one on that stage," She whispered to Finnick in an annoyed tone.

"You know Cecilia, that's just her nature," Finnick reminded her as he thought about how she just welcomed her third kid last year, the mother instinct came easily to her. He then turned his attention back to the screen showing the interview backstage. Allura was nothing special, at least when it came to her skills in the hunger games. She had only one kill under her belt, that cocky district one tribute she had stabbed forty-seven times. It was obviously motivated by her tribute partner's throat that had been slit the moment before, but the action still sent a shiver down everyone's spine. Finnick concluded that the fifteen year old had won her games by luck, but then again everyone who won had to have a little luck on there side.

"She's pretty," Johanna said bitterly while studying the screen, "Maybe a little too pretty?" She asked while raising her eyebrow at Finnick. That made Finnick take a closer look at her. Allura's curly auburn hair cascades down her back like a waterfall. Her chocolate brown eyes were cat shaped, yet had a innocent feel to them.

Johanna cleared her throat before asking, "Remember what her stylists put her in during the tribute parade?" Finnick had to think for a moment before remembering how the district 8 stylists had wrapped the tributes in a roll of cloth, leaving a good portion, actually most, of their bodies naked. "And I thought the fishnets were bad," Finnick told her as Johanna chuckled.

"Thoughts?" Johanna asked him as she moved her bangs out of her eyes.

"the capital would get bored of her quickly I think," Finnick assessed, "She has a good look , but I don't think she would have anything to worry about."

"Are you leaving tonight?" Johanna asked him, she was eager to get home to district 7 herself.

Finnick shook his head, "Can't, I have appointments of last minute buyers," he said with a dark chuckle. Johanna shot him a quick sympathetic smile, which was reserved only for a few people she actually cared about, that were still alive.

The interview finally concluded and President Snow came on the grand stage. Allura stood in a long lavender dress that hugged her waist before proofing out at the bottom. She glanced at the gold crown as she sucked in a breath, it was almost over and she could go home soon, district eight was waiting for her.

As Snow placed the sparkling golden crown on her he whispered in her ear, "Congratulations my dear, the capital has great expectations." Allura winced as he smelled like a odd odor, Blood almost.

Allura smiled gently not understanding his words, let the clapping zip over he head, and as soon as she could she retreated to backstage.

Finnick and Johanna eyed the new victor as she approached Cecilia in a hurry. Almost like it was on cue, she started to hurl in a bucket that Cecilia had kept with her. Making Johanna cringe at the gagging sounds the girl was making.

Cecilia got down on the floor with Allura as she looked sad. "I wish I could take it back," she told Cecilia as she tried to hold in the tears, "I didn't mean to do it, I don't know why I did, it was cruel." The people who overheard, which was most of the people who stood backstage, figured she meant the forty-seven stabs.

Cecilia sympathized with the kid, "Let's go, you could use some rest, we can talk more later," As she reached out her hand to help the young girl up off the ground and they both walked out to head back to their rooms.

"Is that the new Victor? One kill, pretty bland," A male voice stated as he walked over to Finnick and Johanna.

"That is the new Victor, just like that," Johanna said pointing to him, "is not far enough away from me, Gloss."

"Don't be sour Johanna, doesn't look too good on you," Gloss said while smirking.

Finnick opened his mouth to say something, but Gloss held his hand up, "I can tell where i'm not welcomed," he said as he glanced at Allura leaving, eyeing her up and down, "Just like I know Snow has a new money maker."

Johanna was about to lung at him, when Finnick grabbed her arm, "Your a pig Gloss!" Johanna yelled at him. With a statifised smile Satisfied, Gloss walked away.

"It's not fair, that he doesn't have to do it," Johanna stated crossing her arms in anger.

Finnick sighed, "His only living relatives are his sister, Cashmere, and his dad. Snow wouldn't kill another victor and he wouldn't kill the owner of the biggest gem company in district one, lucky him."

"How's Annie?" Johanna interjected quickly, not that she really knew the girl too well.

"Better, everyday," Finnick told her with his usual charming smile.

Johanna frowned, "How's Annie without your dose of eternal optimism?"

Finnick sighed while rubbing his eye, "she could be better tomorrow, but the day after that could be two steps back. I started this thing with her, real or not real, and it helps a bit."

"I should get going," Johanna said with a yawn, "but one last thing. Are you we gonna like or not like her?" She asked referring to the new victor, "We have to stick together on our decision on how we're gonna treat her."

Finnick contemplated for a moment before saying, "I think we should like her."

In the elevator Cecilia kept one hand wrapped around tiny Allura's waist, "After a good nights sleep you'll feel better, I promise you that."

Once the elevator arrived on their floor Cecilia said, "Go along, I have to make a quick run to the communications to see if they will let me talk to my family tonight. Woof is probably on the floor already."

Allura nodded as the elevator closed shut behind her and she entered District eight's floor. Suddenly the sweet smell of roses consumed her, mixed with the odd smell of something else, and she instantly raised her guard. Allura walked carefully, with caution and confusion. Suddenly she stopped when she saw President Snow sitting at the dining table.

"Mrs. Holloway, I suggest you have a seat," he told Allura sternly, but did nothing when she froze in place, "If you prefer to stand my dear, that's fine too." He quickly raised a hand, dismissing the blonde avox.

"W..what are you doing here?" Allura stuttered as she pushed strands of hair behind her ears.

"You see I'm being pushed Mrs. Holloway. I have plans for all my victors, but I never start this early," President Snow explained to her as he eyed the base of red roses on the table.

"Plans?" She questioned him.

President Snow ignored her and continued, "Half of the problem is you seem to infatuate people of the Capital. The other half is my last victor was a tremendous disappointment to the people."

The words, "Annie Cresta," slipped out of Allura's mouth.

"Yes, you see instability is something no one finds too attractive. So you could say the excitement has been built up since last year," Snow stated without breaking eye contact with her, "Im gonna be blunt with you Mrs. Holloway. In order to return the favors the capital has given you, you will be sold to whoever, whenever I tell you." He finished knowing he didn't need to explain anymore.

"No." The words left her mouth before she thought for second. The idea was sick to her, and she knew she was not going to be apart of it. After all, wasn't it the capital who made her kill that boy from one?

His lips formed a wicked smirk, "Mrs. Holloway as the newest victor I'm gonna give you one last chance to change your answer."

Allura just stood there, like she was in daze almost. At that moment he knew she wouldn't change her decision and he knew the game he would have to play next. President Snow then carefully got up from the chair and placed a single white rose on the table, "for your lovely mentor, Cecilia," he told her coldly.

As Snow finally left the room Allura took a deep breath in and out, having no idea what she just started.

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading guys! I'll post the next chap tomorrow :)**

 **Jena Malone fun fact: she emancipated herself when she was only 15**


End file.
